Sarabi (Myers' Fanfics)
Queen Sarabi is an adult lioness, the mother of Simba, the widowed mate of Mufasa, and the former queen of Pride Rock. Appearance Sarabi's pelt is tawny, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. Her ears are rimmed with brown. Her eyes are orange. Personality Sarabi is a supportive mother and queen. She displays herself as being a fierce encouragement to her family, viewing her son's presentation with pride and later motivating him to learn kingly duties from his father. Unlike Mufasa, who is gentle but firm in his guidance, Sarabi is softer, shown to be especially affectionate when dealing with her son, whom she is especially patient with. However, just like Mufasa, she guides Simba along his path to becoming king. Biography Backstory Sarabi was born sometime before the events of the first film and had at least one sister and three nephews, one of whom was named Mtoto. At a young age, Sarabi was betrothed to Mufasa, and as adolescents, the two would often stroll the Pride Lands together. To Mufasa's annoyance, Zazu often hovered nearby, chattering nonstop, as he hoped to assist the king in his daily ventures. One day, Sarabi got trapped in the gorge, and Zazu rushed to fetch Mufasa, who lowered a log down to Sarabi to help her out. Once safely out of danger, Sarabi thanked Mufasa and Zazu for saving her life. The Lion King Reborn Outside the den of Pride Rock,. Mufasa affectionately nuzzles her, and she licks an infant Simba's head, revealing the prince to Rafiki. The old baboon anoints the cub, carrying him off as the king and queen look lovingly at each other, ready to watch their son be presented to the land. When Rafiki lifts the cub for all to see, Sarabi stands by Mufasa, watching the ceremony with pride. Months later when Simba becomes a grown up cub, Sarabi is still sleeping beside Mufasa as Simba tries to wake his father, telling him that their son is awake. Mufasa tries to stay asleep as long as possible, but eventually, they both relent. Sarabi walks by Mufasa, nudging Simba ahead after the cub stops to nuzzle his mother. She then watches fondly as both her mate and her son disappear up the summit. After Simba is told about the Elephant Graveyard from Scar and comes to greet Nala, who is being cleaned by her mother Sarafina, Sarabi, previously snoozing on a small rock, wakes up, snatches Simba up and gives him a bath, amused at his attempts to get away. She inquires her son about the "cool place" that he's so eager to show Nala, and consents to the two cubs going to "the water hole." Knowing her son's mischievous nature, however, she is sure to send Zazu with them. After the stampede, Sarabi is devastated over the deaths of her mate and son, and is seen being comforted by Zazu when the news is broken. Years later, she is summoned by Scar to Pride Rock. The former queen strides fearlessly past the hyenas, who growl and nip at her heels. Scar angrily questions her about why her hunting party refuses to do their job, and she replies that there's no prey left due to the hyenas, but Scar passes their failure off as not looking hard enough. Sarabi states that there's nothing left and that they have to leave Pride Rock in order to survive, to which Scar replies, "We're not going anywhere." Sarabi points out that he is sentencing them to death, and Scar replies that he is the king and can do whatever he wants. Sarabi angrily replies, "If you were half the king Mufasa was, you would never have made this choice!" She is cut short by Scar when he strikes her with his paw, causing the lioness to fall onto her side. Seeing this, Simba, who had been watching closely from a high rock, jumps down to defend his mother. She mistakes him for Mufasa at first but soon realizes that it's her long-lost son. Confused, she asks how this is possible. Simba replies to his mother that it doesn't matter because he has returned home. When the lionesses begin rising up against Scar and the hyenas, two lionesses are shown helping Sarabi up. When Scar pressures Simba into admitting that it is his fault that his father is dead, Sarabi says in a quiet voice, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true." Soon after, Scar admits that he killed Mufasa, and Sarabi and Nala are the first lionesses to lunge forward into battle. Finally, after Scar and the hyenas are defeated, Sarabi nuzzles her victorious son, and proudly watches him take the Pride Lands back, accepting him as her new king. Family * Mate: 'Mufasa * '''Son: 'Simba * 'Daughter-in-law: 'Nala * '''Grandson: Kion * Granddaughter: '''Kiara * '''Brother-in-law: Scar * Mother-in-law: 'Uru * '''Father-in-law: 'Ahadi * '''Grandson-in-law: Kovu * Great-Grandson: 'Denahi * '''Great-Granddaughter: 'Belee * '''Granddaughter-in-law: Rani * Sisters: Naanda, Dwala, Diku Relationships * TBA Voice actors * The Lion King Reborn (2019) - Alfre Woodard Trivia * Alfre Woodard returns to voice her character from the 2019 remake. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Pride Landers Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Grandparents Category:Lionesses Category:Protagonists Category:Simba's Army Members